Fallen Angels
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: Rating for later chapters. Before they were the Dead Poets, before they entered the rigid structure of Welton, they were the Innocents, living in a childhood Age of Innocence. Then, the currents of Realism shattered each and every one of those dreams...


A/N: Hey all!! waves After waiting for EVER for to finally make a DPS category, I cannot begin to tell you how much I freaked out when I saw that it was finally in existence!! XD  
  
SOOOOOOOO....without any further ado, here's er...my first DPS fic....please don't kill me over it.... All characters belong to...whoever wrote DPS...the director...and of course, the actors themselves, who portray these characters so heart wrenchingly believable....A reminder to us all of how Time flies, and to "Carpe Diem lads! Seize the Day, and make your lives extraordinary!"  
  
The first seven chapters are each dedicated to explaining my versions of each member of the club.... The film never really explored the boys' pasts, and the events of their lives before they entered Welton Academy and encountered an English professor named John Keating¡­who changed each and every one of their lives...forever...  
  
Katherine "Kitty" Marie Perry is my creation, no stealing!! Don't make me bite you!  
  
Chapter One: At The Very Beginning - Neil Perry : Part One  
  
By: RyanGosling4Ever  
  
His room was dark. It really shouldn't have been, considering that the sun was shining brightly outside, the birds were singing, and it was generally a beautiful day. But the young boy didn't notice any of it. Sitting quietly at his desk, he scribbled furiously at a piece of paper, looking up thoughtfully every once in a while to glance outside at the sunshine, but then just as quickly going back to work...  
  
His name was Neil. Neil Perry. Taking up his paper and reading what he had so far with a thoughtful expression, the twelve year old finally gave a satisfied smile. He still couldn't believe it! The drama teacher at his school had asked HIM to actually write the script to the annual school play! He, of course, had accepted in a flash. A feeling of accomplishment, of...achieved pride, rushed through the young boy, and he couldn't help but grin at his nearly-finished work.  
  
Running a hand through his unruly dark brown hair tiredly, Neil leaned back in his chair and stretched, feeling the satisfying pop of his arms. He had been working on this script for nearly the entire weekend now. Of course, he had to carefully hide what he was doing from his father, but that hadn't been that hard... All he had to do was say he had a ton of homework, and he'd be able to slip into his room and work on this play, almost always with no further questions asked from either parent...  
  
But this was DEFINITELY worth it... All the thinking, planning, drafting, writing, rewriting that he had dedicated to this masterpiece...all the TIME that went into it...all the late-nighters...the toil, effort, sweat, and blood that went into this play...it had all been worth it...and now, now finally, it was almost finished... Neil couldn't WAIT to see the look on the teacher's face when he presented the finished play to her on Monday! Beaming with a resurgent feeling of happiness and pride, the young boy went back to work...  
  
"Katherine, if you have to and must insist on playing that blasted instrument, at least go play it somewhere else!" Mr. Perry glanced up from behind his morning papers in mild annoyance at his daughter. A somewhat stout man in his forties, with cold eyes that could penetrate steel and give even the bravest soul pause, he was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Why?" Katherine Perry scowled a little, from where she sat on the couch with a flute in her hands. A fairly stunning girl for someone her age, with long, slightly curled brown hair, and a tanned, slim complexion, she was what others could easily call a head-turner. A rare genetic twist in the womb blessed her with her best feature: bright eyes of different colors. Her left eye was a bright green, the color of the cool grass of the dawn; Her right, a deep blue, as blue as the precious gem Sapphire. Usually, her eyes sparkled with life, capable of being thoughtful and serious, but could also blaze with a mischievous glint of wicked humor. Now, however, it just reflected annoyance, as she looked reproachfully at her father. "I need to practice this for my band class, Father! A class that you insisted I take!"  
  
"Well...go play it somewhere else! In your room, perhaps! Speaking of rooms, where¡¯s Neil? Is he in his room again? Neil?" Mr. Perry set the paper down and called upstairs. "Katherine, go see what your brother¡¯s doing. Also, tell him to come down, your mother¡¯s having guests this afternoon, and I want you both to be presentable." With that, Mr. Perry flipped the paper back up, returning to the latest happenings of reality.  
  
"Gee, Father, no need to tell your daughter 'good job' or 'congratulations on learning the how to play the flute in three weeks'!" Katherine said sarcastically, as she dragged herself off the couch. "No need! No need at all!"  
  
"Katherine..." Mr. Perry sighed, looking once again toward her. "Congratulations honey. I really do appreciate you working hard. Now will you go call Neil down?"  
  
"Sure, whatever..." Katherine grumbled, shuffling past her father and out the room. Jeez...would it really hurt her old man to at least make a pretense showing of more interest in his children?! "'Really do appreciate it' my butt...!" she muttered, going up the stairs.  
  
"Neil?" The young girl tapped on her brother's door. Getting no answer, she frowned slightly, pushing the mahogany door open. "Neil?" Katherine stuck her head into the room. "You decent? I'm comin' in!"  
  
"Huh?" Neil blinked. So absorbed was he in his writing that he hadn't even heard Katherine enter. Giving her a tired half-smile, he returned back to work.  
  
"What do you mean 'huh'?" The equally-young girl gave a slight frown. Walking over to him, Katherine glanced over Neil's shoulder. "What are you working on anyway? What is that?"  
  
"Er..just a play for school.." Neil shrugged. "Don't tell Father, he'll..." he trailed off.  
  
"...blow his top?" Katherine supplied with a slight raise of her eyebrow. "Especially considering that he thinks you've been up here doing homework all weekend..." she shook her head slightly. "But don't worry Bro., I won't rat out on you," Katherine chuckled, giving Neil a pat on the shoulder. "But you'd better come downstairs. Father wants us both 'presentable' for possible company..." Katherine rolled her eyes slightly.  
  
"Alright, just a sec.." Turning back to his play, Neil picked it up and proudly leafed through it. "What do you think, Kitty?" he grinned excitedly, handing it to Katherine, who took it thoughtfully and sat down on the bed. "I finally finished it!"  
  
"Hmm..I-..." Katherine scanned the pages. "This is...wow..." she whistled. Glancing back up at Neil in surprise, she looked back down at the script. "Jeez Neil, you could probably sell this stuff to Hollywood and get mega-bucks for it!" she said incredulously, rapidly reading over the play. Katherine had to be impressed...  
  
"You think so?" Neil grinned. Katherine grinned back and flashed him a thumbs up.  
  
"I know so!" she exclaimed. "This year, the words 'school play' is gonna carry on a whole new meaning!" she grinned.  
  
"KATHERINE! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO CALL NEIL DOWN?" Mr. Perry's somewhat irritated voice shouted from downstairs.  
  
Katherine sighed. "And his Royal Highness awaits our presence..." she rolled her eyes, getting up from the edge of the bed. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah.." Neil laughed, scooting his chair out and getting up. Before leaving the room, he took up the manuscript and carefully tucked it under his mattress. There was no way he could risk his father finding it... Finally satisfied, the young boy gave the mattress another good pat for reassurance, before following Katherine out the room. "So, d'he say who it was?" Neil asked, as the two trumped their way downstairs.  
  
"I dunno," Katherine shrugged. "Probably another one of Father's and Mom's high society, influential friends..." the twelve year old rolled her eyes. "We have had one of those coming in practically every day for some meal or another for some time now!"  
  
"Yeah.." Neil shook his head. Pausing slightly at the doorway to the den, which was now closed, he suddenly stopped, motioning for Katherine to stop.  
  
"What?" Katherine's brow furrowed slightly. "What? What's the matter?"  
  
"Shhh.." Neil motioned for quiet. Leaning in with an ear to the door, Katherine following suit, both siblings could hear voices from the other side...or more specifically, their parents' voices...  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tom?" Mrs. Perry asked in a hushed tone, wringing her hands nervously. "He's still...so young!"  
  
"Neil's twelve, honey," Mr. Perry said in a firm voice. "He's old enough to go out to a private boarding school by himself, and I think it's time. With his high intelligence level, Welton Academy would be the best for his future! He's become...almost stagnant in his coursework at his current school; all the easy courses, all the typical public school distractions... I've already spoken with my old friend Gale Nolan, the current Headmaster of Welton, and he's agreed to come by to meet Neil tomorrow night."  
  
"Well..." Mrs. Perry hesitated. "I still don't know..." Getting up abruptedly from her chair, she went and stood by the window, staring out with an almost perturbed expression. "I just don't know..." she sighed.  
  
"Come on honey, it'll be for the best, I promise," Mr. Perry went over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Welton's the best private boarding school America has to offer," he said conjolly. "Don't you want him to be the best, and have the finest things in life?"  
  
"It's not that, Tom..." Mrs. Perry continued gazing out the window, then abruptly turned and faced her husband. Her eyes were troubled. "Do you think...well...do you think he'll be happy there?" she asked quietly. "Tom... Neil's never left home for that long before, ever! The longest he's ever been away was two weeks at a math and science summer camp! I'm...I'm just worried, that's all..."  
  
"I know..." Mr. Perry nodded. "But he'll be fine, you'll see. There'll be other kids his age, he'll make friends easily. I've set up a fairly easy school schedule for him for his first year there."  
  
"And what about Katherine?" Mrs. Perry continued on. "I don't think those two have ever let the other out of sight for more than a day in all their twelve years!"  
  
"I'll...work on that..." Mr. Perry admitted, with a somewhat impatient air about him. "There's a Catholic girls' boarding school, Saint Mary, close by here. The Sister in charge of that institution has kindly agreed to come by also tomorrow night, so that both heads of the respective schools could meet the two." At his wife's obvious hesitation, Mr. Perry quickly went on. "Both Welton and Saint Mary are nationally recognized boarding schools, honey. The best that money can afford. I'm not asking you to give me a definite answer now. Just think about it, will you?"  
  
With a sigh, Mrs. Perry nodded. "Alright. Who knows? Maybe this will be the best for them..."  
  
"Of course it will be..." Mr. Perry beamed, kissing his wife on the cheek from behind. "You'll see. Speaking of which...what is taking those two so long to come downstairs? Neil?" he called. "Katherine?"  
  
"I can't believe this!" Katherine raged, pacing back and forth furiously in her room. After hearing that shocker by their parents, she'd had had enough after listening to the first five minutes of the conversation and had stormed off back upstairs, compelling Neil to follow. Now, in her room, she continued pacing and fuming. "I can't BELIEVE this!" she shouted to no-one in particular. All this worked up anger was bubbling within her...threatening to make her close to the verge of tears. But she won't cry... Katherine Perry just didn't cry....  
  
"Kitty- Kitty, will you stop pacing so fast? You're making me dizzy!" Neil spoke up quietly from where he sat at the edge of her bed. Having been silent since the two had overheard their parents' conversation, he now spoke up. "I mean, they never said it was definite or anything...."  
  
"How much do you wanna bet that it WILL be definite soon?" Katherine demanded, crossing her arms and facing her brother. "How much do you wanna bet that by the end of next week, for all we know, we'll be shipped out to some...boarding school out in the middle of nowhere?" Finally deciding to stop pacing the room, partly due to the fact that she herself was now starting to get dizzy, the girl plopped down miserably onto the bed next to Neil. "I don't wanna go to some stupid prep school!" Katherine wailed. "I'll NEVER make any new friends!"  
  
"Sure you will!" Neil reassured his sister, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her thin shoulders. She sniffled a little. Neil smiled faintly down at her, studying his twin. "I mean, with a fiery personality like yours, little sis, who wouldn't want to be your friend Kitty? I mean, c'mon!"  
  
"A little too fiery sometimes..." Katherine muttered. "But I'm serious, Neil! I mean, people look at us and automatically assume that just because, you know, we share the same birthday and all, we're completely alike. That's true in most cases, but when it comes to making friends, I-I dunno...I'm no good at stuff like that! People either love me so much that they're intimidated by me, or they hate me so much that they're put off by me! There is no middle ground! No grey area in between!"  
  
"That's not true!" Neil said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Yes it is!" Katherine insisted. "All the friends that I had were always branched off in some way or form from your friends! People always think I'm too loud, too bossy, too...me!" she made a face.  
  
"No, it's not!" Neil said firmly. "Don't ever think that Kit," he whispered. "Look, you're the...the outgoing one. The sunshine and rainbow behind my occasional thunderstorms, you know?" He studied his sister carefully, with thoughtful brown eyes the color of dark chocolate older than his twelve years. "The ying to-"  
  
"-your yang," Katherine finished for him, with a nod. She smiled. "Thanks," she said softly. "I- I just..." she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah...I know..." Neil nodded with a slight grin, giving Kitty a few razzing hits on the shoulder.  
  
"He- Ow!" Kitty yelped, instinctively pulling away slightly. Rubbing her arm, she glared up at Neil. "What the blue blazes was that for?!" she demanded.  
  
"For doubting yourself like that," Neil replied with a shrug. Standing up and stretching, he reached out with both hands and pulled Katherine up. "C'mon, we'd better head on downstairs before Father looses it again," he sighed. "You know how he gets whenever we have the added stress of having people over for meals..."  
  
"Yeah..." Katherine scowled. "Y'know, it would just be so much easier NOT to have so many people over for every single meal," she grumbled, reluctantly allowing herself to be tugged to her feet by Neil. She then looked at her brother. "Now, go away so that I can joyfully change into my froufrou's for this luncheon from hell..." she grumbled, rolling her eyes. Oh boy, this is gonna be good....  
  
A/N: Well, that's Part One! What'd you think? Liked it? Hated it? Just press that nice little 'Review' button, folks, and tell me, so that I can feel loved! (Or not..lol). Part Two coming up next! ;; 


End file.
